Girl Meets Drama
by bored bisexual
Summary: The gang is about to graduate, but they're all seperated except for Farkle and Riley who have been dating in secret for six months. Riley has her entire life planned out; however, Riley is thrown into drama she never wanted when her relationship is outed, forcing her to deal with annoying peers and dark issues from the summer before freshman year.
1. Girl Meets Radio

Riley Matthews stared at herself in the mirror, concerned. _Did I just make the worst mistake of my life?_ She pursed her lips and grabbed her phone, texting Farkle, 'Come over now. Parents aren't home so you can enter through the front door.'

The seventeen year old straightened out her dress and sat on her bed nervously. In little time, she heard Farkle let himself into the apartment and soon saw him peek into her room.

"Woah," Farkle said, smiling. "Babe, your hair looks great."

"Really?" Riley asked, jumping up. "I wanted to try something new to look adultish, but I'm scared I just made myself look five." Riley looked down, tugging on her newly shortened hair which was styled into a wedge.

"Riles," Farkle started, walking over to her, "you look gorgeous. Like a totally mature young adult." He then leaned down the eight inches between them and kissed his secret girlfriend on the lips. Riley giggled against him and pulled away.

"We need to go to school," she grinned out before frowning, "alone." Farkle groaned.

"Why don't we just tell people at our school we're dating or at least friends?" Farkle asked his girlfriend. "Why can't we talk or even look at each other?"

"We've been over this, Farkle!" Riley exclaimed, frustrated and banging her fists into her hips. "If my parents learn we're hanging out again, they'll start pestering me over when the full gang will get back together. It took them two years to get over the initial break up. I can't go through that again."

"Okay," Farkle said as he began to walk out. "I love you." Then he was gone. Instead of crying, Riley attempted to focus on being content with her new haircut.

"Look at you, Rikey Matthews," she whispered to herself, looking in the mirror once more. "You look intelligent and ready to take on the world. Two months of silly high school left and then it's college and then it's medical school." She paused to breathe. "Then it's being a doctor, marrying your wacky scientist of a boyfriend, and having 1.3 kids. It's fine, it's fine. Everything's fine."

Riley entered school that day feeling in control after her self-pep-talk. However, Farkle just couldn't let the topic go. During forth block, their shared free block, Farkle found Riley and pulled her into a closet that was never opened.

"Riley, we should come out. I know you're scared, but-"

"You think I'm scared?" Riley asked him. "I'm not scared, Farkle. I just don't see the point of stirring up drama right before we graduate. We have the rest of our lives to share our relationship with everyone. Why is it important to you that we do it now?"

Farkle ignored her question and instead stuttered out, "You want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course," Riley replied, stunned. "I love you, wait, did you think I didn't?" Everything suddenly made sense. Farkle's insecurity made sense. "Farkle, you've become my everything and I can't see that changing." Farkle grabbed her in a hug.

"I love you, too, Riley," he told her and the happy couple let the topic drop.

Unfortunately for them, the 'closet' was the audio room from the school's very live radio announcements. Riley's jaw dropped when she made eye contact with the smirking hosts of the show. It wasn't the luckiest thing to have the school's biggest gossips as the radio hosts.

"We're going to go down in history after this show," Riley heard one girl mumble quietly to the other.


	2. Girl Meets Gossip

In no time, Riley had dragged Farkle out of the studio by his hand. They continued to hold hands as they quickly walked to Riley's locker, more for emotional support than trying to be romantic. Farkle knew Riley had to be panicking, but she didn't say a word. When she finally got her locker open after a few stressful tries, she stuck her head in it and screamed. After a few seconds, she removed her head and smiled at Farkle.

"What should we do?" Riley asked him. Farkle didn't know what to say. She had always called the shots in the progression of their relationship. Once Riley realized Farkle was completely void of ideas, she sighed lightly. "Should we skip school?" Farkle raised an eyebrow at her.

"Riles, neither of us are the type of people that skip school," he pointed out. Farkle then worriedly looked over his girlfriend and continued, "But if you really feel like you need to go home and destress, just go. Do what's best for you."

"No, you're right," Riley responded. "We can make it through four more classes, especially since two of those classes are the ones we share." She exchanged her third block items for her fifth block books before shutting her locker and leading Farkle to a nearby bench.

"Farkle, I'm really sorry if I made you feel like our relationship was nothing to me," Riley told him, looking into his eyes desperately. "I thought it would be easier to stay on the down-low, but I'm glad that I get to spend these last two months publicly with you as my boyfriend. Don't think I'm mad. I'm a bit nervous, but I'm mostly excited."

"I'm excited, too," Farkle said with his token grin. Nodding to himself, he announced, "Everyone gets to know I scored a babe like you." Riley laughed and relaxed into his side, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around herself.

"I just want to sit here with you until next period," Riley whispered timidly.

"Okay," Farkle said and rested his head on her's. They stayed in that position until five minutes before the bell rang to let fourth block out. There was a five minute passing period between blocks, but Farkle and Riley preferred to walk to class early in order to avoid the traffic of hurried students. A few people passed by them, but no one reacted. Riley suddenly felt very sheepish over her worry. It wasn't like anyone was actually interested in her love life, anyway. She got good grades, was in speech and debate, and stayed out of other people's ways. Riley Matthews was, quite frankly, a nobody. Farkle was more well known, but those who cared were used to his sporadicness and wouldn't react much to him dating Riley.

When the bell rang, students flooded out of Riley and Farkle's physics room and only two of them gazed at the couple slightly longer than a usual gaze. However, the teacher watched them as they entered, making Riley slightly uncomfortable. It only escalated as their classmates began to trickle in, almost every single one of them staring. Riley forgot to consider that every teenager is obsessed with drama, even if they don't know the people it's surrounding. Riley just remained her typically quiet self as Farkle said hi to some friends. However, this time, Farkle called her over and introduced her to his buddies as his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you, Riley," one of the guys said and shook her hand. Dizzy from anxiety, she didn't catch his name and when they shook hands, she couldn't tell if the sweatiness was from her or him. Her breathing picked up and she smiled happily at the group before turning away. When she got to her seat, she collapsed into it, exhausted. She was terrible at socializing out of her friend group. Not that she had a friend group.

Unfortunately, the new lack of distraction allowed her to notice that the entire class was whispering and watching her. Riley honesty was astounded by how many people actually cared. She would like the attention if the people didn't seem so judging. People were saying a variety of things. Some accused Riley of being a terrible, controlling girlfriend while others expressed their disbelief over how Farkle managed to get a girlfriend of her caliber. Riley hated both sides but was at least flattered that some people thought she was a desirable girlfriend.

Farkle seemed unaffected by the gossip when she checked to see how he was doing. She was jealous. She wished she would have gotten over her nerves and put effort into getting to know his friends. Maybe some of her classmates were right and she was a terrible girlfriend. A good girlfriend would be nicer to his friends.

Riley shook her head to clear it. No, Farkle loved her the way she was and she's a kind person. Having social anxiety doesn't make her a bad person. Riley stayed in this emotional turmoil until class started, drumming her fingers along her wood desk. Once class began, it was easier to deal with the drama. While some students continued to stare and talk, the teacher provided a distraction for her and several of her classmates.

The A+ she got on her test made her feel better about her day, but she was terrified to go to her next class. Farkle had to go to art while she had to go to anatomy, leaving both of them alone. After the bell rang, she took his hand as they were walking out.

"You're going to be fine, we both know it," Riley told her boyfriend with a smile, "but wish me luck."

"Good luck, babe," Farkle told her, grinning. Then he kissed her on top of her head and turned away to walk to his class. Riley deeply wanted to run and pull him back. _Maybe I should go home._ But she found herself walking towards block six, even if she was having to do a lot of self-fanning.

Her next two classes alone were the worst. Everyone continued to stare and gossip, most not even caring enough to lower their voices. "One girl even came up to me and started asking questions," Riley told Farkle as they walked to their final class, English. Farkle smirked as Riley sipped on the smoothie he got her from the school concessions.

"What kind of questions?" he asked, slightly smug that they almost had paparazzi of a sort. It was Riley's turn to smirk.

"She wanted to know if we've done it." Farkle choked and turned red.

"What did you tell her?" Riley hit him with her empty hand.

"I told her no and that it was none of her business, anyway." Farkle nodded awkwardly. Both him and Riley wanted to wait until they were older, but it still embarrassed them to think about.

The best thing about English class was that Riley and Farkle sat right next to each other. It made it hard when they were keeping their relationship a secret, but considering recent events, it would be awesome. The pair came in right before class started, so the room was already filled with discussion. Everyone went quiet when Riley and Farkle walked in, but the couple just brushed it off and sat in their seats. When their teacher came in, he looked at them, saying, "No PDA" and continued on with his teachings as usual.

Besides snickering after Mr. Haust's remark, the class was normal. It was a huge relief to Riley. She was thankful that it was Friday so she had an entire weekend to relax after dealing with the drama. Farkle and Riley quickly rushed out of school after it was dismissed. Before they got into their cars, Riley called to Farkle, "Meet me at my apartment."

Riley and Farkle passed out on the couch immediately after arriving to her apartment. They still had to talk to her parents, but until they got back from work, the pair would destress in the best way teens do - sleeping.


End file.
